


The Back Room

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Play, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: The reopening of Elliott's bar has been a roaring success, drawing a crowd for a party. During the celebrations Octavio decides they should have a party of their own.





	The Back Room

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the events of Miroctane Moments chapter 6 but, you don't have to read it to enjoy this.

Octavio gripped his boyfriend's hand tightly as he was pulled through the dense crowd of people. Music thumped around them, accompanied by the sound of chatter and laughter from the swarm of people that had gathered in Elliott's bar. Elliott had been working hard to give the bar the facelift it desperately needed, trying to bring in a more tasteful crowd and turn it into the Paradise, its name promised it would be. Tonight was the grand reopening after the refurbishment, and the trickster was in his element, having spent the evening mixing drinks and socialising. He was in such a good mood, he'd left Pathfinder in charge of the bar. Elliott was currently waiting for a specific reporter to show up, to highlight the event but had taken some time to meet up with his partner. He had told the speedster he had something to show him, and was currently leading him towards one of the back rooms. He'd known of his plans to turn the room into a private party space, but had not seen the finished product. Elliott had promised he'd be the first.

“So, I thought maybe we could invite everyone in here, after the party starts to wind down a bit”, Elliott spoke, as he stood in the middle of the room, surveying it like a proud parent.  
“Wow”, was all the speedster could get out, his voice almost a whisper.  
He was genuinely shocked. Not that he didn’t have fate in his boyfriend to pull it all together but, seeing plans on a piece of paper and seeing the real thing were two totally different experiences. The room was extremely modern, decked out with expensive looking furniture, and a private but well stocked bar lined the back wall. A large L-shaped couch sat proudly in the middle of the room, accompanied by a relatively large glass coffee table and few comfortable looking chairs which had, more than likely, been set out for this group after party Elliott was talking about. The floor was a dark wood and the walls themselves were covered in a plush purple fabric. It all felt very atmospheric, the scene perfectly lit by the dimmed ceiling lights and a few candles scattered throughout the room. Octavio soon noticed the ice bucket displayed on the table with a bottle of champagne stored inside but what really drew his attention, was a bowl of ripe strawberries nearby.

It was all very impressive but the speedster couldn’t help but think the most beautiful thing in the room was stood right in front of him. He’d never seen Elliott so excited, and the sight warmed his heart. He watched him practically bounce across the room, double checking the cushions were adjusted properly and the bar was properly stocked. The night so far had been a roaring success and the trickster was on a high. One he thoroughly deserved, Octavio thought. He was there first hand to see the love, effort and many late nights Elliott had gone through to make all this happen. And if the crowd they’d just left behind was anything to go by, it had been worth it.  
“It looks incredible, amor”, Octavio said softly, wrapping his arms around the trickster’s waist, pulling him into a hug, a gesture the other graciously accepted. Elliott rested his chin on the younger legend’s head, a contented sigh escaping him.  
“God, it really does look fantastic doesn’t it? I was so sure something was gonna go wrong…”.  
“But it didn’t”, Octavio cut him off, wanting nothing more for his lover to just enjoy the moment for a change. He pulled the other’s face down to meet his own, placing a searing kiss on the trickster’s lips. “You did amazing, okay? Everything worked out and I’m so incredibly proud of you”.  
A giddy laugh broke through his partner’s lips, causing his heart to do flips.  
“I know, I know it just...Oh, it feels so good. I really think I’m on to something big here. This might very possibly be the key to securing a future for us!”.  
“So, we should be celebrating!”, Octavio chuckled, spurred on by his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.  
“And we will!”, Elliott continued. “What do you think about everyone coming back here? You up for a little after party, baby?”.  
“Actually”, Octavio said, as he slipped out of the trickster’s arms, a teasing tone to his voice. He dragged one of the chairs to the door of the room, clicking it shut, before propping the chair against it.  
“I thought maybe we could have a little party of our own”.

Elliott chuckled as Octavio took his hand and began leading him towards the couch, before pushing him back onto it.  
“I spent a lot of money on this furniture, you know”, Elliott teased as younger man straddled his legs, resting his thighs snuggly against his hips.  
“Exactly why we should be the first to break them in”, Octavio had a cheeky grin on his face, as he dipped his head and began working his mouth against his partner’s neck and jaw. The trickster emitted a soft sigh as he ran a hand down the length of his boyfriend’s back, stopping to toy with the hem of his waistcoat. Elliott had never seen Octavio in a suit before. Not that tonight was any exception but, the speedster still attempted to make some effort, sporting his usual dark cut off jeans, accompanied by a fitted grey shirt and black waistcoat. He looked good. Really good, and Elliott couldn’t resist the urge to continuously tell him so.

“I can’t stop looking at you”, Elliott cooed softly, brushing his fingers against Octavio’s cheek, who was now working tirelessly to remove his partner’s tie. The speedster chucked the offending accessory aside, quickly turning his attention back to the man who was shuffling his hips against him.  
“You don’t look too bad yourself, amor. But as much as I like this suit, I think you’re overdressed for the occasion.”  
Elliott reiterated the comment by leaning forward, and placing a tantalising kiss on the other’s lips, while simutaniously shucking off his jacket and laying it to the side. He smiled bashfully, when Octavio pushed him back against the cushions. He rested his elbows on the back of the couch as his lover got to work undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt, leaving his chest exposed.  
“That’s better”, Octavio hummed in approval. “You look like a real businessman now.”  
“I am a real businessman”, Elliott replied proudly, a moment which was hastily cut short by a sharp bite to his lower lip, causing him to whimper.  
“Do you know what real businessmen need?”, the speedster continued, a teasing tone to his voice.  
“Blowjobs?”, Elliott responded hopefully, intently watching the other who slid out of his lap.  
Octavio ensured to keep eye contact, as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the neck of the champagne bottle, lifting it out of its confinement.  
“A sexy secretary to pour his drinks.”

He ended up needed to enlist the help of Elliott, who expertly popped the bottle open and filled two glasses, barely spilling a drop. Octavio collected the bowl of strawberries, eagerly shoving one into his mouth.  
“You’re supposed to use those for the champagne”, Elliott chuckled, pulling the younger legend back into his lap and offered him a glass.  
“To kicking ass and absolute ragers!”, Octavio cheered.  
“To my gorgeous boyfriend. Without him this whole thing would’ve driven me insane a long time ago.”  
“I’ll drink to that!”, the speedster laughed, as they clinked and sipped from their glasses.  
“For real, baby. Thank you for being here. I couldn’t have done it without you”.  
Elliott took Octavio’s hand in his as he spoke, gently running his thumb over the other’s knuckles.  
“I love you, Tav. More than I could ever begin to even tell you”.  
“I love you, too. Más que nada en el mundo ”.  
Octavio couldn’t help but smile as he was pulled in for a tender kiss, one that left them both slightly breathless. His smile soon turned wicked as Elliott pulled away, and the trickster instantly knew Octavio was getting one of his ideas.

"Enough of this sappy stuff!", Octavio announced, swirling the bubbly liquid around in his glass. "I was invited here for a party!".  
Elliott watched with great interest as the younger legend tilted his glass back and downed most of his drink. His expression quickly turned to a grimace, as the alcohol tingled in his throat.  
"Is my champagne not up to your standards, Mr Silva?", the trickster teased, as his partner wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Díos mio. It certainly has...a taste".  
It was the mischievous glint in the speedster's eye that was really drawing Elliott's attention.  
"I know that look", he was trying his best to be serious but couldn't resist the urge to smile. "What are you planning?".  
Octavio feigned coyness, as he slipped out of his partner's lap and moved to stand between his legs.  
"I think I have an idea to make the champagne taste better. Do you trust me?".  
"Always".

Elliott would be the first to admit, his heart skipped a beat at the way Octavio was speaking to him, staring him down and making him feel incredibly vulnerable, in the best way possible.  
Octavio brushed his fingers against the underside of Elliott's chin, encouraging him to look upwards. He shut his eyes and waited, expecting his neck to be showered with kisses. Instead, he was met with the feeling of something wet against his throat, the sensation traveling down his neck and chest. He opened his eyes to see Octavio was slowly drizzling the remainder of his glass onto him, watching contently as the droplets made their way down Elliott's toned form. His breath hitched in his throat, as his lover flashed him a toothy grin, before placing a hand firmly on each of his knees, as he began to catch the drops of champagne with his tongue. He followed the trail they had taken back up Elliott's body, starting with his abs, to his chest, to his collarbone, all the way up to his neck and throat. The trickster couldn't help but shudder under his touch, the drag of the speedster's tongue piercing only adding to his pleasure.  
"Mmm, that's better", he batted his eyes at his dumbstruck boyfriend, who was staring at him wide eyed from his spot on the couch.  
"You, uh, r-really are something else, aren't you?".

"Are you hungry, amor?", Octavio asked, his attention turning to the neglected bowl of strawberries.  
"Always, if you're involved", Elliott replied eagerly, brown eyes following his partner's movements as he plucked one from the bowl and offered in front of his mouth. Elliott ensured to hold eye contact as he took the fruit into his mouth, in one bite, moaning softly as he did so.  
"Mmm...Tasty".  
“Oh, you like that?”, Octavio replied slyly, picking out a larger strawberry this time. “Here”.  
He brushed the tip of the fruit along his partner’s lips, waiting for them to part before abruptly pulling the fruit away, just before the trickster could take a bite.  
“H-hey!”  
“Someone’s eager. Patience."  
Elliott audibly scoffed at the comment.  
“You’re gonna lecture me about patience?”  
As much as he loved his significant other, he couldn’t handle him being a tease like this. This situation felt extremely intense. The champagne, the fruit, the fact that their friends, various reporters and some of the highest ranking people in Solace city were just on the other side of the wall right now, partying it up. It was a lot and it was making Elliott’s head swim. He knew he was going to be missed eventually. This was his big night after all. It probably wasn’t the best idea for the bar’s owner to go missing in action during its grand re-opening celebrations. Yet, Elliott couldn’t bring himself to care, his full attention focused on the fruit being dangled in front of him. Octavio was tempting him, like a hunter trying to tempt it’s prey into their trap. He was enjoying watching the trickster try keep his composure and failing miserably. His cheeks and chest were flushed a shade of rosy pink, his breathing appeared faster and more shallow than before and his gorgeous brown eyes were dilated with pure lust as they remained on Octavio, silently begging him to do something. Anything. The speedster eventually caved, bringing the plump fruit back within his lover’s grasp. Elliott gingerly bit down, the sweet taste covering his tongue, as the juices ran loose, coating Octavio’s fingers.

“Mi, amor. You’re making a mess of your new room”, he pretended to scold him. “Could you get this for me?”  
He brushed his thumb along the trickster’s lips, who was more than happy to take his partner’s digits into his mouth, sucking them clean.  
“I’m so lucky to have a boyfriend who’s not only a sexy business owner but also such a gentleman”.  
Elliott whimpered somewhat pathetically when Octavio pulled away from him.  
“God, b-baby. P-please just let me t-touch you. You’re so hot, I just w-wanna…”.  
“Hush, cariño, you’re okay. Lie down. I’ve got you."  
Elliott begrudgingly did as he was told, adjusting his position so he was lying back on the couch.  
“You’re right, you know. It’s suddenly gotten very hot in here”, the speedster spoke, hastily taking an ice cube from the champagne bucket, cradling it in his hands for a moment to remove the initial bite of cold. He then returned his attention to his lover, positioning himself next to him on the couch. Elliott let out a choked gasp as the cold was lightly pressed to his chest and quickly removed again.  
“Is this okay?”, Octavio asked, gently brushing his partner’s now damp skin with his thumb.  
“Y-yeah. P-please just t-touch me, baby. I can’t...”, Elliott whined, shifting his weight about, impatiently.  
“I am touching you”, the speedster replied cheekily, running a hand down his abdomen.  
“T-that’s not wh-what I, ah, m-mean”, the trickster gasped again, as the ice was trailed down his abs, stopping at his waistband. He let out what sounded like a frustrated sob, signifying that play time was over. He couldn’t endure this torture much longer.

Octavio popped the ice cube into his mouth, swirling it around his tongue as he began undoing Elliott’s belt buckle and pants. He couldn’t help but smirk at the pair of fancy black underwear he found underneath.  
“Saving these for later, were you?”  
“N-no. Not later. Now p-please”.  
He appreciated Elliott’s effort to always dress up for the occasion, having acquired himself a nice collection of lingerie. However, what he really wanted was inside them. He tugged both the underwear and pants down, conscious of the fact Elliott probably wouldn’t want his suit ruined. The fact that the trickster was already hard and ready to go, gave Octavio a quick boost to his ego, as he took his lover’s length in his hand, giving it a couple of strokes. He wanted to get to the main event before his secret weapon had completely melted away.

Elliott let out a surprised yelp as Octavio wrapped his mouth around him, and he was greeted by a delicious sensation of warmth combined with the occasional bite of cold. He couldn’t help himself moaning and gasping, as the sensation soared through him, like nothing he’d ever felt before. He propped himself up on one elbow, so he could enjoy the entertainment, bringing his other arm to his face so he could bite down on the cuff of his sleeve, quelling his cries and replacing them with muffled whimpers. Octavio didn’t approve of this, reaching a hand up to pull the other’s arm away.  
“Let them hear you”, he told him, pulling off him just long enough to get his words out, before returning to the task at hand. Elliott’s free hand then slid into the speedster’s hair, needing to ground himself somehow, as he tugged on his lover’s green locks. This received a hum of approval from Octavio, spurring him to pick up the pace, as he bobbed his head, working the lower shaft with his hand, creating a pleasurable rhythm. The ice had long since melted but Elliott didn’t seem to mind, flopping back onto the couch. He arched his back into Octavio’s movements as his breathing became more erratic.  
“Fuck, f-fu-fuck, God, Tav. S-so good. Gonna c-cum”.

Elliott scrambled for his partner’s unoccupied hand, gripping it tightly as he came hot and heavy, into his mouth. Octavio’s eyes watered with the impact but he was determined not to budge, swallowing down whatever his love had to offer him. He pulled away with a small cough, raising some concern from the other as he began to come down from his high.  
“Are y-you alright?”, the trickster asked, sitting up to inspect the situation, a wave of relief washing over him when the younger man smiled back at him.  
“I’m all good”, Octavio assured him, shimming himself forward so he could lie next to his partner. “Are you?”  
“Never better”, Elliott chucked, brushing his hair back, with a satisfied sigh. “But I’m damn sure you’re not leaving this room without letting me return the favour”.  
Octavio giggled as Elliott pounced on him, nuzzling his neck and pulling him on top of himself, kissing him deeply. There was nothing that got Octavio going like straddling his lover like this. The trickster rested his hand on the back of the younger legend's neck, intensifying the moment as he prodded for entrance with his tongue. The speedster sighed happily into his mouth as their tongues twirled around each other, completely lost in the moment. Which is why both of them almost jumped out of their skin at the loud knock on the door.

"Elliott? Are you in there, friend? The door seems to be obstructed".  
"Is that Path?", Octavio asked eyeing the door, trying to hush his tone but failing due to a sputtering of laughter.  
"Ignore him. Come here", Elliott spoke, grabbing him by the chin, kissing him again.  
As much as he wanted to give Octavio all of his attention, he couldn't help but listen to the voices beginning to gather outside the door. The robot seemingly had gathered a crowd as he continued to hammer on the door.  
"Elliott, friend! There's a woman who wants to talk to you. She seems really nice!".  
"Fuck!", Elliott exclaimed, sitting up so abruptly, the two banged heads. "Oh, sorry baby! I think that's the reporter. Shit".  
The situation was almost comical as he tried to get himself back together, quickly throwing his suit back on, adjusting the bulge in his pants, as he rushed towards the door.  
"Do not move!", he ordered. "I'm not done with you."  
Octavio sighed as he was now left alone in the room. He stretched himself out on the couch, his hand brushing against something silky. Craning his neck back, he noticed Elliott's tie had been left behind. He smirked to himself as he ran his fingers over the smooth fabric. It might come in handy whenever the trickster made his return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
